venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacket
Jacket is a song written and performed by Shallow Gravy on The Venture Bros. Song Credits * Dermott Fictel: Lead Vocals * Hank Venture: Bass, Backup Vocals * H.E.L.P.eR.: Drums * Pete White: Production Episode Appearances Season 4 * Operation P.R.O.M. * From the Ladle to the Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story Season 6 * ''All This and Gargantua-2'' Music Video Cast The following characters appear in the music video for the Shallow Gravy single "Jacket": * Brock Samson (photo only) * Dean Venture * Dermott Fictel * Dr. Byron Orpheus * Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture * Hank Venture * H.E.L.P.eR. * Pete White * Sergeant Hatred * Shore Leave * The Alchemist Lyrics Yellow. Jacket. Strait. Jacket. Smoking. Jacket. Full metal jacket! . Flak. Jacket. Leather. Jacket. Varsity. Jacket. It's Brock's jacket! . Puffy. Jacket. Bulletproof. Jacket. Track. Jacket. Woolen. Jacket. . Flight. Jacket. Favorite. Jacket. Steel. Jacket. Motorcycle jacket! . These are the coats we wear Of devil's plaid and witch's hair Jackets are everywhere! . With a hood, or a belt, or a sleeveless one Doesn't count, that's a vest called a jerkin . Cotton. Jacket. Baby. Jacket. Life. Jacket. Eight ball jacket! . One button. Jacket. Two button. Jacket. Three button. Jacket. A Four button jacket! . Snorkel. Jacket. Fancy. Jacket. Your. Jacket. Plaid jacket! . Dungaree. Jacket. Jean. Jacket. Denim. Jacket. They're all the same jacket! . You are my outer wear my special coat, without a tear Jackets are everywhere!'' .' '''With a hood, or a belt, or a sleeveless one Doesn't count, that's a vest called a jerkin . three, four . Fonzie's. Jacket. Bolero. Jacket. Tuxedo. Jacket. An Eisenhower jacket! . Nehru. Jacket. Satin. Jacket. Riding. Jacket. Technicolor jacket! . Welding. Jacket. Child's. Jacket. Driving. Jacket. Reversible jacket! . Members Only. Jacket. Padded. Jacket. Fringed. Jacket. Double-breasted jacket! . These are the coats we wear Of devil's plaid and witch's hair Jackets are everywhere!'' .' '''You are my outer wear My special coat, without a tear Jackets are everywhere!'' .' '''With a hood, or a belt, or a sleeveless one Doesn't count, that's a vest called a jerkin . Uh, we're all wearing jackets... Cultural References The music video for the "Jacket" single is loaded with pop culture references. [[wikipedia:3rd Bass|'3rd Bass']] * The scene of Dermott sitting in a throne in a field is likely a reference to the 1991 music video for the 3rd Bass song "Pop Goes The Weasel". [[wikipedia:Aerosmith|'Aerosmith']] * Dermott's microphone stand has a colorful scarf tied to it, a hallmark of the rock band Aerosmith. [[wikipedia:Bananarama|'Bananarama']] * The scene with Dean in a devil costume dancing in flames is a reference to the 1986 music video for Bananarama's cover of the Shocking Blue song "Venus". Bauhaus * The main concept of the song of repeating different types of "jackets" bears a striking similarity to English rock band Bauhaus' song "Scopes", the B-side to their single "Terror Couple Killed Colonel" (later released on the 1988 CD reissue of their album In the Flat Field), in which lead vocalist Peter Murphy lists different types of "scopes" (microscope, telescope, periscope, etc.), and the rest of the band calls back "Scopes!" [[wikipedia:Billy Joel|'Billy Joel']] * The scene where Dr. Venture and Sergeant Hatred sit at the kitchen table with fire in the background is a reference to Billy Joel's 1989 music video for "We Didn't Start The Fire". [[wikipedia:Bob Dylan|'Bob Dylan']] * The black and white scene of Dermott dropping cards with lyrics printed on them is a tribute to Bob Dylan's "Subterranean Homesick Blues". [[wikipedia:Creed (band)|'Creed']] * The scenes of Dermott standing atop a cliff with his arms spread are a reference to Creed's 2002 music video for their single "One Last Breath". [http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/1338102/devils_plaid Devil's plaid] * The lyrics to the song Jacket reference devil's plaid, a pattern of plaid sometimes used as a jacket liner. [[wikipedia:DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince|'DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince']] * The scene of Pete White showing off his double-breasted jacket uses a background similar to the one from the 1988 music video for DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince's song "Parents Just Don't Understand". [[wikipedia:Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat|''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat]] * Dean Venture wears the titular coat from the Broadway musical [[wikipedia:Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat|''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat]].'' [[wikipedia:Joy Division|'Joy Division']] * The brief scene of Dermott and Hank carrying a picture of H.E.L.P.eR. (and another with a photo of Brock Samson) is a reference to Joy Division's music video for "Atmosphere", wherein people in various white and black robes are seen carrying a large picture of Ian Curtis, the deceased frontman of Joy Division. It is also comical to note that H.E.L.P.eR. was briefly dead (and Brock was "missing" for a significant amount of time.) [[wikipedia:KISS (band)|'KISS']] * H.E.L.P.eR. wears "Catman" makeup like Peter Criss, the drummer from KISS. ''[[wikipedia:Patton (film)|'Patton']]' (1970)' * The scene of Dermott and Hank wearing Eisenhower jackets in front of a giant American flag is a reference to the 1970 film Patton. [[wikipedia:Pearl Jam|'Pearl Jam']] * The scenes of Shallow Gravy running through the woods intercut with words written in chalk on a blackboard are references to the 1992 Pearl Jam music video for their song "Jeremy". Category:Songs